


Naked Brutality

by SqueezeBabe



Category: RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: Colony building, Lone Survivor, Video Game Mechanics, drug references, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: She went under anaesthetic for a minor surgery... and now she's woken in a drop pod that's crashing into a distant planet.Naked, alone and utterly unprepared.Can she survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, for some strange reason, I decided to write a fic about my Rimworld game.
> 
> Please be kind, it's not really that interesting, I'm literally just writing about what my characters do and say within the game. I swear that I'm not being creative or anything exciting, but I just thought that it might be a little bit of fun to get me back into writing again.

Introducing Aimi "Sass" Schmitt, Teenage female colonist aged 17.

Sass' mother was often ill, and it fell to her to run the store which was their only source of income. She learned a little about the exotic artifacts she sold and a lot about the art of the deal.

A jealous child, she found it degrading to have a less impressive bedroom than those around her, and she suffered a mood loss if anyone else had a more impressive bedroom than she did.

She also abhors the idea of gaining pleasure from chemicals, deliberately avoiding alcohol and other pleasurable drugs. She is a complete teetotaller.

Sass also enjoys the feeling of freedom and happiness that comes from being naked. She has a passion for cooking, and sowing, caring for, and harvesting plants. An aspiring doctor with a burning desire to create art, however her greatest skill is in negotiating, convincing, manipulating, leading and cheering up others.

Day 1.

The drop pod has landed in a tropical rainforest surrounded by mountains. At least there is a dirt path that will hopefully lead to other civilisations.

There appear to be caves everywhere, which will help in the quest to find shelter to escape the 30 degree heat. Luckily there are berry bushes ripe for harvesting, so she won't go hungry in the short term.

Further investigation has revealed a number of predators; Panthers and cobras, which means she can scavenge the leftover corpses they leave behind.

To the north west there seems to be an ancient limestone structure. All she needs to do is chop down some trees for wood to plug the gaps in the walls and she will have a ready made shelter to protect her from the elements.

Making a few doors should be easy enough for a beginner with no skill in construction.

She builds a fire despite the overbearing heat that makes her sweaty despite her nudity, as it will give her a place to sit and relax.

Day 2.

Having fallen asleep next to the berry bushes she was harvesting, Sass has still woken up in a surprisingly good mood. Never mind that she slept on the ground outside, her initial optimism at being alive (and happily naked), and her extremely low expectations is enough to see her through.

Waking up ravenously hungry, it's a good thing she fell asleep next to the berries that she harvested the day before. She immediately sets to work harvesting the rest of the ripe berries before hauling them back to her new shelter.

Berries will keep for 12 days as long as they inside and undercover. If she leaves them outside, animals will come and eat them and whatever is left will deteriorate and rot in a few days. If she tried to eat those berries, she might make herself sick.

She spends the day collecting all the berries she harvested and stockpiling them in the shelter.

In the evening, she finds the remains of dead chinchilla, killed by a cobra. She will need to take it back and butcher it for its usable meat and hide. Theres not much left of it after the cobra has eaten it, and she wonders if it's worth taking the time to make a proper butchers table to salvage as much of it as she can.

Can she do it before the carcass rots?

If she's to be any kind of civilised, she will need to build herself a bed to sleep in, and a table and chair to sit and eat.

Sitting by the fire, she contemplates her lot in life, the large spacious interior of her shelter making her feel a little bit better.

Day 3.

Having fallen asleep inside the shelter, Sass at least isn't grumpy about sleeping outside. However she still woke up ravenously hungry. At least she has berries stockpiled for breakfast!

Sweaty because of the heat and uncomfortable because she slept on the ground, she knows she will need to make a bed soon. Hopefully today is the day!

But first, she wants to check the surrounding terrain to see if the other predators have left any corpses she can scavenge. Making a bed can wait whilst she is still feeling optimistic about her survival chances.

She finds a few dead rats, the chinchilla from yesterday, and a cassawory left by one of the Panthers in the area, and spends the day hauling them all back to the shelter.

While she's gone, she notices that the fire has gone out. This might not be such a bad thing considering the heat, but she will need to restart it when she's ready to cook all the meat she's scavenged.

In the evening a visitor arrives. A weaver from Treaty of Cantroo arrives. His name is Scorpian 'Bidueiro' Bidueiro and it appears that he has a few items to trade.

Sass is still hauling animal carcasses back to her shelter, the darkness of night making her feel a little uncomfortable. She notices that the panther that killed the cassawory has died of its wounds, and she makes a note to haul it back to the shelter. She may need to forgo sleeping to butcher all the carcasses to make sure her meat doesn't rot, but first she wants to check what items Bidueiro has to offer.

Bidueiro has some tasty pemmican and some herbal medicine, his greatbow, and a good quality cloth tuque to trade, but doesn't want any of the berries or wood that Sass has on offer; she will have to butcher the carcasses to see if he will trade for meat and hides. She chooses to forgo sleeping in order to get it done.

Before she has a chance to finish, Bidueiro decides to leave her little settlement, taking his goods with him.

Sass is so tired after butchering all the animals all night that she falls asleep outside in the early hours of the morning. She will need to think about adding some structure to her life and prioritising her tasks properly.

Day 4

She awakens after a few short hours, annoyed that she wasn't able to do any recreational activities, but thanks to her extremely low expectations regarding her situation, isn't too negatively affected by it. However, the lack of proper sleep has left her feeling drowsy.

There are still more forgotten berries to haul back and now there is meat to cook into a simple meal or two. Eating one is much more satisfying than the handful of berries she's been having.

While she is cooking, a passing wanderer decides to join her tiny settlement! Sass isn't sure how she feels about this. A caveworld illuminator, Franklin decides he is willing to contribute and help out with the settlement, but if she decides she doesn't want him there, he will not leave willingly!

Sass knows that she can banish him or sell him into slavery should the opportunity arise... or she could just outright kill him, but that would leave a bad taste in her mouth and her thoughts would disturb her for days after...

She decides to wait and see what he has to offer before making her decision, who knows, he just might prove to be useful... and he is as he straight away makes his way over to the settlement to start digging at the sandstone rock face that peeks out from between the ancient walls at the back of her shelter.

As it looks like she will be there for a while, and others might decide to join her just as Franklin did, he decides that her little foundling colony needs a proper name, and that she needs to establish a faction. He suggests they call themselves the 'Coalition of the Southern Alder', and their settlement 'Hurra'.

Sass agrees, and while she is cooking and Franklin is mining the rock face, they happily chat about brigands. When he finished mining the immediate sandstone rock, Franklin goes out to haul whatever animal carcasses that can be found back to the settlement whilst Sass continues cooking all the meat.

On his way back with another chinchilla carcass, Sass mentions fashion to him. She feels that it's important that they build a rapport and try to get along now that they're going to be living together.

Franklin manages to find another cassawory and even a cobra corpse, but the lack of sleep is too much for Sass and when she finishes cooking all the available meat, she simply falls asleep. She is tired and sweaty and still didn't get a chance to do any recreational activities, and because she has been busy cooking, she hasn't had a chance to clean the shelter and the ugly environment is beginning to make her feel uncomfortable... but at least she is naked! She remains optimistic about the future despite her low expectations.

Franklin knows he should probably sleep, but he's not feeling the least bit tired. Snacking on one of the fine meals he brought with him, he decides to take a nap, curling up on the floor besides the fire. After wandering for god knows how long, he has extremely low expectations about the future, and despite the unsightly environment, he's glad that the shelter has a spacious interior.

When he wakes from his nap a few hours later, he sits by the fire to relax, wondering what colony life will have in store for him... as Sass sleeps on.

Day 5

Andrei Franklin is 49 years old. He started life as an industrial orphan, never knowing who is parents were. His earliest memories are of the drudgery of working in the mines and workhouses of his industrial world. Because of this, he never received a proper education and has no skill in researching or drug synthesis.

Among the tunnel-dwellers, those with vision as strong as Franklin's were revered as sages. He would lead the way, marking spots to dig with bioluminescent fungus and warned others of impending danger.

Such is the life of a caveworld illuminator.

Being an undergrounder, Franklin has no need to experience the outdoors or light. He will never feel cooped up or get cabin fever, no matter how long he stays inside, and he's not bothered by the darkness.

As a result, Franklin has a burning passion for mining; digging tunnels and extracting buried resources and as such is considered a solid professional at his work. Working in the mines as he did, he developed a keen interest in treating wounds and diseases, and performing the occasional surgical procedure and is considered significantly familiar with practicing medicine.

He is good with his hands, his burning desire to craft things means that he is capable amateur at creating weapons and general items.

He also has a passion for taming, training, and controlling animals, and as such is considered a weak professional in the handling and tending of them, and whilst he wants to learn more about the tricks of the trade, he's doesn't have the social skills of Sass, scraping by with a basic familiarity of social requirements.

His need for recreation fulfilled, Franklin decides to head out nice and early to search for whatever animal corpses he can find to haul back to the settlement as Sass continues to sleep still recovering from the a nighter she pulled butchering.

Sass wakes up, still not fully rested despite sleeping through her allotted recreation time. She knows this will have a negative affect on her, but hopes that she can finally do something fun at the end of the day. But first she wants to keep cooking all the raw food that is left, even choosing to go outside and pick up the berries that are still sitting outside, waiting to be hauled back to the shelter.

While she's out, Franklin returns with a cobra corpse, and then begins cleaning out the shelter and making it more presentable, after all, having a clean home will make everyone feel better. When he's done, he goes for a bit of a wander before deciding to tackle the sandstone rock face once more, slowly tunneling it out to make another room for the shelter.

Sass returns with her handful of berries to finish off the meal she was cooking. She then starts to butcher the animal carcass left in the stockpile for more meat in which to cook with, building up a supply of simple meals to see them through the next few days. However, she's adamant in finding those leftover berries to add to her meals!

Let's hope that the remaining carcasses don't rot before she gets back!

While Sass has been cooking, Frankling has managed to hollow out a sizable room in the side of the mountain, his mining skill making short work of the sandstone rock. As he comes into the main room of the shelter, he comments to Sass about spaceships as he cleans up, and Sass tells him a joke about sweating as she picks up the last carcass to butcher.

Franklin has nearly made another room of the same size as the original shelter, when he decides to stop and eat his last fine meal, before going outside to look at the stars. He's not happy about how hot it is, or not having a bed to sleep in, but his expectations are still extremely low and his fine meal was very tasty.

Sass was too tired to attempt any recreational activities, which has made her quite upset, and her sleep is now being disturbed; Franklin doesn't seem to care that she's tired and needs to catch up on her sleep! Hopefully when he finishes mining out the new room, she will have time to build them both beds so they can finally get a proper nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 6 to 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered that it's probably easier to read this ficlet if you channel your inner nature documentary narrator. Unfortunately mine seems to be more Steve Irwin than David Attenborough.
> 
> I have no idea why this is my new hyperfixation, but here, have at!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my bestie for proofreading this for me seeing as I did such an abysmal job with the first chapter (I promise you my writing isn't usually that bad, but all of this was originally typed up on my phone), and as a result, I hope that it's a lot more enjoyable and less mentally jarring to read.

Day 6

Franklin fell asleep while he was looking at the stars and as a result is grumpy about sleeping on the ground outside.

While everyone was sleeping, the fire went out again, except this time there is no stored wood on which to rebuild it which means Sass will need to go out and chop down some trees! Luckily there are a few suitable ones quite close to the settlement. 

Sleeping through her recreation time again, Sass immediately gets to work in chopping down some trees.

Sass also notices that the healroot herb doesn't grow naturally in the rainforest, so in order to have a supply of lifesaving medicine, she should probably clear an area and try to plant some so that they can start stockpiling it for the settlement. 

As she takes the wood to the stockpile settlement, Franklin takes it upon himself to start building some much needed furniture. He's not very good at construction, and the table he makes is of poor quality.

While she's cutting down trees, Sass watches as a Panther hunts down a chinchilla, the animal squeaking as it is slain. The Panther doesn't leave them anything to salvage, completely consuming the corpse.

Sass attempts to build a wooden chair, but botches it, wasting the wood she collected. She will have to go and collect some more if she is to try again. Meanwhile, Franklin decides to keep hollowing out the mountain and creating more rooms for their settlement. 

It starts to rain, the first rain since Sass arrived. It does nothing to lower the temperature. 

Sass manages to build a bed; it's of poor quality but it’s better than sleeping on the floor, perhaps her next attempt will be better. As she's building she chats to Franklin about training donkeys, and when she’s done, goes outside to collect more wood.

Cargo pods crash down nearby! They crack open to reveal their contents - Megasloth wool! They will need to get it inside before the rain ruins it. 

Franklin prepares a storage place for the wool and realises that they will need to start organising their goods better. He takes a break from mining to do just that. Sass comes in to help, and they talk about savory foods.

However, Franklin says something negative about Sass' class, how dare he! Sass chooses to ignore his ignorant comment, instead saying a few words about cleaning to him. Franklin responds with a comment about birthdays.

Sass' second attempt at building a bed also yields a poor result. There are still chairs to be built if they are to finally eat at the table, but at least they can look forward to finally getting some decent sleep.

The ground trembles as a meteorite crashes down, leaving behind a deposit of uranium ore.

Sass attempts to help Franklin with digging out another room, but her mining skill is that of a beginner and her progress is slow. She's better off cutting down more trees and building up their stockpile of wood. 

They both contemplate if they should start demolishing some of the ancient walls to build up their construction skills so they can attempt making chairs again, neither of them wanting to try after the last botched attempt.

Sass comments to Franklin about life's annoyances, and he quips back about training mooses.

Sass finally has a chance to sit and relax by the fire; it's been a long time coming! Franklin goes outside and immediately becomes soaking wet, putting a damper on his mood. Thankfully he still has extremely low expectations so he is not too negatively affected.

Franklin claims one of the beds and goes to sleep, and Sass is now consumed with jealousy because his "bedroom" is better than hers, even though it is just a bed in a storeroom for now. 

Her fire sitting extends into her sleep time, but she's not quite ready for bed yet, her need to relax greater than her need for sleep.

She finally claims the second bed, and is now no longer jealous of Franklin in his storeroom, as she realises that the storeroom and kitchen area is now one big barracks and therefore all the same room... until they build a door.

They are both finally comfortable and no longer sleeping on the ground.   
  


Day 7.

It’s still raining.

Franklin wakes first, and despite his extremely low expectations has decided that the new barracks is awful. 

Sass awakens ravenously hungry and also thinks that the barracks is awful. She's grumpy about sleeping in the heat, despite being naked.

As they eat their breakfast they talk about fighting devils, only slightly annoyed that they can't eat at the table yet. They both do a quick bit of work before settling down to relax socially by the fire for a few short moments.

Franklin continues with mining out another room and Sass decides to have a go at smoothing the rough walls and floor as a way to make the barracks seem less awful and build up her constructions skills. But first she needs to move all those pesky boulders out of the way. 

Sass viciously insults Franklin's learning ability, before sharing a word or two about playing backgammon. Franklin's opinion of Sass plummets to the negatives and her opinion of him is barely positive... perhaps their relationship will improve over time.

Keeping their settlement clean is more important than smoothing the floor, and Sass chats to Franklin about gunslingers as she sweeps up the rock rubble from his mining. 

Franklin decides to have a go at smoothing the floor before giving up and going back to mining. Sass talks about using darts as they both work.

Their simple meals wont last long without proper refrigeration and Sass thinks they should build a research bench and learn how to make pemmican. She thinks the new room will be a perfect place to build one, but first she will need to harvest more wood and see if she can find a steel deposit for Franklin to mine... or better yet, some steel walls to deconstruct. 

Late afternoon, it finally stops raining, but not before Sass becomes soaking wet. Franklin says a word about practicing with knuckledusters to Sass and she replies with a word about animals.

Deconstructing walls is a lot quicker than smoothing floors and they get the steel they need for the research bench construction. Sass decides the research area needs a quick clean before they attempt to build anything. 

As Franklin drops off building materials and Sass cleans, they speak about friendly tailors. When she thinks everything is clean enough, Sass attempts to build the research bench as Franklin rounds up all the steel they've found.

The research bench is built without incident and now they can finally research the art of making Pemmican.

Franklin settles down to relax by the fire as Sass goes to deconstruct the last steel wall. They both should be asleep at this point but neither of them are tired, their new beds are so much better than the floor. As Sass brings in some more steel, she quips about practicing with scimitars with Franklin and he responds with a comment about beards.

Before they both retire for the night Franklin comments about billiards to Sass.

Day 8.

Waking up ravenously hungry, Sass immediately eats a simple meal, still annoyed that she can't sit down at a table. Through the open doorway, Franklin grumbles that his sleep has been disturbed by her movements.

She picks up another meal to take with her during the day and sits by the fire to relax a little before starting her jobs for the day. Franklin chooses to keep sleeping through his recreation time.

Sass finds some good trees to cut down and Franklin decides that it would be better to store all the stone chunks outside, after all, they don't deteriorate when left outdoors the same way things like wood and textiles do... He remembers that the megasloth wool is still sitting outside!

On their way past each other, Sass makes a comment about hostile cooks to Franklin. As he's collecting the wood that she's cutting up, he makes a joke about makeup to her.

A few hours later as they're still hauling chunks of rock out of their shelter, Sass talks about practicing grenades with Franklin.

Their nearby panther kills another chinchilla, it's screams cutting through the tropical air. Sass says a word to Franklin about sweet foods.

It’s getting ridiculously hot. The outside temperatures reaching 40 degrees. This makes them both feel grumpy and uncomfortable.

On the way back to the settlement, hauling the megasloth wool, Franklin insults Sass about her food preferences, and then follows it up with a comment about hostile smiths. Despite their attempts at chit chat, they have a negative opinion of each other and it seems they will not get along. 

After tidying up the settlement, they settle on continuing to deconstruct the nearby steel wall and are watched by a tribe of monkeys. Sass goes back to smoothing the floor of the settlement as Franklin brings back the last of the steel before joining her.

It's slow going as neither of them are very good at it.

As Sass eats a simple meal, she shares a word about cooking with yams. A few more hours of smoothing the floor and Sass speaks about dinner with Franklin, after all it’s 7pm.

As their recreation time starts, Sass thinks it's a good idea to chat about vomiting... no wonder Franklin doesn't like her! She changes the subject, choosing to share a word about guilty pleasures with him instead before going to relax by the fire. 

Franklin chooses to go straight to bed. Perhaps they need to spend a little less time on working and a little bit more time on recreational pursuits, after all, they've survived a week.

As Sass goes to sleep, Franklin grumbles about being disturbed. They will need to build a door between the rooms to not be disturbed as often.

While they're sleeping. Four simple meals rot away in storage making it even more important that they start to prioritise researching pemmican... but first they will have to forage for food to replace those meals.

Day 9.

A rare thrumbo has wandered into the area. Peaceful by nature, these rare creatures are extremely dangerous when confronted. Some traders are willing to pay a lot of money for their precious leather and horn.

The thrumbo will leave the area in a few days.

Franklin wakes first, disturbing the still sleeping Sass. He munches down on one of the remaining simple meals.

Despite his extremely low expectations, he's annoyed at being insulted the previous day. To make matters worse, he is still hot and sweaty! However, the work they've done on smoothing part of the floor has improved his opinion about their living quarters; instead of being 'awful', he now thinks its 'mediocre'.

After his breakfast, Franklin sits by the fire to relax, further disturbing the sleeping Sass who is in the same room.

In the distance he can hear one of the monkeys being attacked by something, perhaps they'll leave enough of the corpse to salvage. 

As Sass wakes up, Franklin jokes about cooking bell peppers with her.

Sass grabs the last remaining simple meal, ravenously hungry again, and annoyed for pretty much the same reasons as Franklin. However, her extremely low expectations coupled with the fact that she's happiest being naked are enough to offset the negative feelings... but her initial hope at building her new colony is starting to wane as they settle into their new life.

While she eats, Franklin tells her another joke, this time about favourite haircuts and she joins him to relax by the fire, gabbing about pistols with him. He gabs back about facial hair.

While they've been busy with building things and smoothing the floors, they've missed scavenging for a number of corpses which are now rotting in the high temperatures, but at least there are two salvageable carcasses to use!

They decide to build the door to separate their rooms, and Franklin makes plans to hollow out more of the mountain to make proper rooms for them both. Sass will need to go out and chop down some more trees to replace the wood they're using.

As Sass goes off to pick up carcasses for butchering, Franklin gets to work digging out more of the mountain. She picks up the nearby monkey first, turning it into a simple meal straight away before heading out again to pick up the next carcass.

While he's digging, Franklin discovers a pocket of compacted machinery!

Sass returns with a panther corpse, the poor thing was overcome by its injuries when hunting a cassawary, which is now rotting and unsalvageable. She makes short work of butchering it before turning its meat into more meals.

The fire goes out, and Sass needs to rebuild it before she can continue cooking.

It's now so hot outside that even the plants don’t want to grow! But, as Franklin hollows out more of the mountain, the interior of their shelter remains nearly ten degrees cooler, despite the heat of the cooking fire. This however, doesn't stop either of them from suffering the initial stages of heatstroke.

They're going to have to build some passive coolers, which means even more wood is needed.

Franklin brings in the components he mined from the compacted machinery and chats with Sass about cooking with corn cobs. She comments back about devils as she continues cooking the last of the panther meat. Franklin takes one of her meals and eats it at the table, but it doesn't make him feel better as he wasn't sitting down. He takes another meal and goes back to mining out the other room.

Sass thinks there is another corpse that is still salvageable and goes off to butcher it, passing by the majestic thrumbo on her way. She also passes by a herd of capybara on her way to pick up the alpaca corpse. She discovers that the panther that killed it has also perished from its injuries and makes a note to collect it when she is finished with the alpaca. 

Franklin stops mining to go sit by the fire and relax, but Sass is still hauling the Alpaca back to the settlement. His need for recreation is satisfied and he crawls into bed, despite Sass still not having returned.

Even though it’s 10pm at night, it’s still 38 degrees outside. They will definitely need to do something about the heat.

Sass returns with the Alpaca and butchers it, but she disturbs Franklin's sleep, as she puts the meat in the storage area. She decides not to do anything with the meat, hoping that it will keep until morning as she goes to bed, slightly grumpy that she's missed out on recreational activities again.

Day 10.

Franklin wakes up early and helps himself to a simple meal, disturbing Sass' sleep in the process. Once he is done, he goes straight to mining out the sandstone cave. 

Sass is sleeping through some of her recreation time, having stayed up late the previous night. She finally awakens, ravenously hungry of course, and consumes a simple meal. She uses her remaining recreation time to relax by the fire.

Her recreation remains unfulfilled but she sets to work cooking the alpaca meat while Franklin continues to mine out extra rooms.

A cargo pod crashes to the planet's surface! Inside is 31 smokeleaf joints. Perhaps it will be worthwhile to bring them back to the settlement to sell to whatever trader comes to visit, but for now they can wait until everyone has finished doing more important tasks.

Finishing with the alpaca meat, Sass remembers the panther corpse, but first she wants to chop down one of the nearby trees as she has a feeling that another panther is helping itself to the carcass.

Franklin finishes one room and immediately starts working on another as Sass makes a beeline for the panther corpse before anything else can have a munch on it.

Being outside has given Sass minor heatstroke, but she continues to power on, knowing that it will be relatively cooler inside the settlement, but they won’t be able to avoid getting heatstroke until they build some passive coolers.

By the time she gets back to the settlement, her heatstroke is serious, hopefully being inside will bring it down to more manageable levels. 

While she's butchering the panther carcass, it begins to rain.

Franklin decides he's hungry and heads over to the kitchen area to pick up a simple meal. Sass also decides that now is a good time to have a bite to eat, opting to do the same. As they pass each other, Franklin makes a comment about ponds to Sass and she jokes with him about dragons.

After he eats, Franklin goes straight back to mining, with a bit of luck he will finish this room today. Sass goes back to cooking; this is the last of the butchered meat and after she's finished cooking she can move onto other tasks.

Recreation hour arrives and Franklin heads outside into the rain to pick up one of those smokeleaf joints that he knows is out there, subtly shaming Sass' nephew's ambitions on the way out the door.

Sass chooses to relax by the fire, having no desire to partake in drugs of any kind. 

She heads to bed, now in serious pain from her heatstroke, hopefully it cools enough during the night for her to recover, meanwhile Franklin, now stoned, has decided to do himself a favour and bring back ALL the smokeleaf joints to the settlement. Being stoned has its perks and he's willing to ignore the heat and the damp while he's high, but it also means he moves a lot slower and by the time he gets back to the settlement he's tired.

Depositing the smokeleaf joints in the stockpile area, he climbs into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I intend on updating this every five game "days".


End file.
